


Boy Interrupted

by MelMat



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMat/pseuds/MelMat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to his Mello, Matt falls for it every the time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obat
> 
> Writtem to Urgent by Foreigner

It was a quiet night around the apartment. Mello was at the base and it was about to be a Xbox live time. Matt smiled as he thought of all the hours he would have of uninterrupted gaming bliss. The headset in place, a cigarette dangled from his cherry red lips, and goggles now perched on his forehead. He sighed happily and then it happened.

The phone rang. He huffed to himself as he answered it while he finished his game set-up.

"Yeah Mel?"

There was no voice, instead Matt heard something that instantly drove into him like an freight train. The soft moans called to him as he listened attentively. He felt the heat coil inside him, but then it was his Mello. He knew exactly how he the blonde looked right now.

Mello's breath increased, as the torture to Matt continued. That man had the power to assault all your sense at once leaving you in total over load with just a cry or moan.

It was music to him as his hand slide into his pants. Matt knew Mello was close as he heard "Matty" chanted over and over in that signature seductive voice. He tried to catch up before it was all over but it was to late. He painfully listened to Mello's orgasm, as he worked his own member.

The heavy breathing slowed down as the blonde got control of himself.

"I love you babe," and just like that he was gone.

Matt looked at the phone in disbelief.

"I know he just didn't do what I think he just did? Fuckin dick!"

He threw the controller off to the side to pay more attention to his now big problem. He stroked himself fiercely as he cursed Mello for doing that to him. After a while, Matt was frustrated and still hard. There was no getting off for him. He needed Mello for some fucked up reason, now. Why does he do this to him?

The red-head found himself now thoroughly pissed off. Mello again managed to pick the perfect night to flaunt his sexy power. He put his boots on and grabbed his keys. That MAN interrupted his game time and left him with a hard-on.

It didn't take long for Matt to get to where he was going. The street lamps faded into an eerie darkness. The nice architectures that once lined the highways now turned into desolate rundown gutted buildings. He pulled up to his destination , and felt under his seat. The berretta Mello had given him a few months ago for his birthday now gleamed in the moonlight.

Matt took a deep breath and smiled. He was about to do something that had always remained a fantasy, but tonight Mello owed him.

The red-head crashed through the door like a commando ranger, his gun held high. He yelled for Mello and dared anyone to shoot him. His inner self was laughing at the faces around him. They all stared at the crazy fucker like he'd just committed his own brand of suicide. Mello looked up from behind the laptop, he couldn't believe Matt had the balls to do such a thing.

"OUT!" He yelled to Mello's men.

Mello smiled. The guns came up like a last dance serenade, but Matt didn't falter once. He stood his ground, and damn it , he had the blonde mafia boss wanting him so badly at this point.

"Get the fuck out!"

It wasn't unknown to everyone that their boss was a gay man, but lets just say Mello temperament made for no arguments, talking about it or disloyalty. The men in the room filed out as the guns were put away. Matt's heart was beating a mile a minute, but it wasn't from the men and their mafia antics. It was from the way Mello looked at him. God, himself would have been lost in those eyes.

Mello let out a lustful growl as Matt's hand gripped his hair tightly and dragged him to his personal room. The door closed and Matt pinned him to the wall. His lips clashed with the others biting at them , wanting to do nothing but claim every inch of him.

"Is this what you were thinking about when you called me?"

The blonde smiled and shook his head no, knowing he was lying. Matt eyes cut at the older individual as he felt Mello's smile mocking him. Fuck, if Mello didn't burn fire threw his veins. Matt flipped him around, face flush with the wall. His hand went to undo laces of Mello's leather. The blonde pushed back into him, and gave him friction that just stoked the fire. One movement it seemed the pants were off and somewhere on the floor in the room. Matt's hand slid across the contour of Mello's ass. A smack cause the blonde to moan softly for more. Matt went to make work of the vest.. He managed to get it off and it soon joined the pants. Matt stood back to admire the body before him. Mello then turned around slowly. The look in his eyes and his fluid motion was so fucking seductive it hurt.

"No, you'll move when I tell you to." He harshly spun Mello face first into the wall.

If it was anything to go by, Mello's body lit up, treatment like this always got him going. His cock hardened more with every little thing Matt did to him. The red-head's teeth grazed his neck sending waves of pleasure to his very core.

"Fuck Matt" in a low tone.

Matt's arm wrapped around Mello's mid section and moved him. The blonde felt the side of the desk hit his lower half as he was pushed forward . The sound of his belt and zipper was agonizing. There was no prep work, this was Matt's way. The blonde cried out as the other pushed harshly into his body, it hurt like a fucking bitch but was a god send. All the waiting to be filled and the want of the other finally coming together. Mello reached across the desk , his fingers gripped the side. His nails dug into the paint with every heated thrust Matt gave him. His hips were going to bruise but fuck if he cared.

" Harder Matt."

The red-head heeded the command, hitting that spot inside. Mello felt everything at one time. The feeling of Matt, the hard surface and the fact he was getting fucked at work of all places. It was all thrilling to him to be pounded into his own desk.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck"

Matt picked up Mello's right leg and put it on the desk. It gave him more access, to be as deep as the other's body would let him.

"Owww, fuck!" Mello cried out. The feeling of Matt hitting places he hadn't in a while.

The blonde felt amazing, Matt was literally buried to the hilt in his own personal heaven as Mello constricted around his cock. The tightness, the warmth , along with the sounds he made drove Matt senses mad. He leaned over Mello, licking at his moist skin. He loved his taste. He moaned as the sensations started building and he could feel his lover.

"M-Matt" he bit his lip. " I'm cu-" Mello slammed back onto the red-head behind him. He wanted all he could get, his high brought Matt with him. Mello gasped as he felt Matt spill into him, not wanting to stop. They called out each other's name in a chorus of orgasmic bliss, riding out their high together. Matt loved this feeling to much as he held the other close. The feel of Mello's heart racing made him smile.

"Fuck Mel, that was worth almost getting shot for." He whispered in his lover's ear.

Matt pulled away from Mello and fell into a chair. The sound of his lighter and then the toxic smoke of a job well done filled the air. Mello turned around, standing over Matt. He plucked the cigarette from between his lips. Matt watched as Mello's pouty lips wrap around it and inhale. Then ever so seductively,let it go.

"Walking, breathing sex, that's what you are." Matt said proudly as he gripped the blonde's naked ass, and pulled him closer to him.

Mello slid onto his lap. "It took you longer to get here than I thought it would." A smile crept across the angelic, yet sinful face. Mello knew his plan had worked like a charm.

Matt chuckled to himself, "You're insane."


End file.
